


Forgotten.

by tiredauthor



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Asta, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Yuno, Background Relationships, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Black Bulls Squad as Family (Black Clover), Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Discrimination, Eventual Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Family, Gen, Hurt Bakugou Katsuki, Hurt Midoriya Izuku, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Past Relationship(s), Slow To Update, Supportive Asta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredauthor/pseuds/tiredauthor
Summary: Asta and Yuno were 11 when another boy their age joined the orphanage.He had no memory of his past before arriving at the church. The boy had nothing with him but a necklace with his name on it.With that, two became three. All of them aiming to be apart of the Magic Knights. Though unlike Asta and Yuno, Izuku's goal was to uncover the past he had forgotten.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Bakugou Katsuki, Asta (Black Clover) & Midoriya Izuku, Asta (Black Clover) & Midoriya Izuku & Yuno (Black Clover), Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Everyone, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku & Yuno (Black Clover)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with another multi-chapter fic <3
> 
> I apologize for not updating for the past few months. School recently started and I want to focus on that. As such, please expect slow updates for all my current and upcoming fics (especially with the perfect son. I currently don't have the motivation to continue writing it as of the moment) 
> 
> Black Clover is honestly my current obsession as of now. So much so, I wanted to make a fic out of it. This whole fic was a shower idea kinda thing tbh. Nonetheless! I hope you all enjoy this! 
> 
> The first chapter is short so I'll do my best to make the next one longer!
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated !! Enjoy!

Asta and Yuno were 11 when another child their age joined the orphanage.

The two were heading home from training. With Asta somewhere inside of the skull, doing drills and exercises to help shape his body. And Yuno, in the middle of the forest practicing on trees, chopping each one as a means to improve his precision. 

Both were considerably tired, despite training for a couple of years now. Wanting to simply retreat to the church and taking a bath then changing. After doing so help with the chores before resting. 

“It won’t be long before I grow big and strong Yuno! I can feel it!” Asta says as he raises his arms, flexing it a little. True enough, there was evidence of developing muscle underneath his skin.

Yuno simply nodded, though took the opportunity to tease the other. “You’re still very small though.”

Asta took offense to that. Though before he could pounce on the other, Yuno had picked up his pace. The ash-blonde running as well, both already making this into a competition.

The two boys arrive at the church. Neck-in-neck, their arms stretched out as they reached for the door. Sister and the rest of the kids watch them (mostly Asta) arguing and taunting the other in order to lose their cool. 

Just as Asta’s about to reach the door. Yuno uses his magic to emit a gust of wind that pushes his rival. Touching the door with ease and suppressing a smirk as he hears the wails of complaints from Asta. 

“I totally had that!” Asta groaned out, while he dusted his clothes. Huffing as he grows irritated at Yuno’s closed-off attitude. Having to just shrug, opening the door further. 

The ash-blonde grumbled a little, standing up and turning to see Sister Lily eyeing them with a soft chuckle. His previous sour mood from losing disappears. “Siste-!” he was cut off when the said woman shushed at him.

“You shouldn’t be too loud Asta, we have a guest today.” Sister Lily says, scolding lightly while grabbing the basket of clothes she had been holding prior to the boy’s little competition.

Asta tilted his head in confusion. “A guest? We never have guests!” he exclaimed. Which was true. No one goes this far into the kingdom, travelers maybe but it was only brief, asking for directions or a place to eat. Everyone in the village knew each other. 

Sister hummed as she hung the clothes “Well he’s technically not a guest, I believe he’ll be joining us from now on. He’s the same age as you and Yuno.” 

Asta gasped at that, crossing his arms with a frown. “Why would his parents leave him so late?” he says, flinching when he felt the older one hit his head lightly. 

“Don’t be like that Asta, we don’t know what he’s gone through to be here hm? Now go and introduce yourself to him. I’m sure Yuno’s already meeting him,” she prompts him, gently pushing the boy inside the church. 

\--

Asta enters the church, looking around and going further into the place. Soon reaching the dining room where he sees Father, Yuno, and a boy with unkempt curly green hair.

Father Orfai took notice of Asta and beamed. “Asta! Great timing, I’d like you to meet someone!” he says. Asta, turning his attention from father to the unknown boy sitting across Yuno.

Asta’s gaze meets with another set of Green eyes. Though quickly broken as the other looks away and simply plays with his green cardigan. The ash-blonde could practically feel how nervous he was. In hopes to ease him, he flashes a smile. 

“Hi! I’m Asta! And I’m going to be the next Wizard King!” he says with pride, chest puffed out. Yet he faltered when he saw him with furrowed eyebrows and his head tilted.

“Wi...zard King?” The stranger mumbles as he puts his index finger against his lips. It made the atmosphere slightly awkward. This left Asta confused as well. Just the way it left his tongue as if he was reciting something foreign. Did...did he…

“You don’t know what Wizard King is?” he asks in disbelief.

It made the stranger squeak, which in hindsight, made Asta feel a little bit bad. 

“Ah, w-well you see! I can’t remember anything before I ended up at the church! A-and Father said that he didn’t see anyone leaving me here!” he explains with a pout, “What I do know is that they left me with this.” He then raises a chain around his neck with an emerald stone in the middle. 

There it was written...

“Izuku…” Asta mumbled softly as he inspected the necklace closer. 

“That’s my name- at least that’s what I think it is!” The boy- Izuku said with a soft smile. “It’s nice to meet you, Asta! Yuno!” he says as he turns to the two said boys.

Yuno, who had stayed quiet throughout the whole exchange, gave a brief nod of acknowledgment. 

“We can show you around the church! And then tomorrow the town! I’ll tell you all about the Wizard King! Yeah? Yeah! Let’s go!” Asta says, grabbing both Izuku and Yuno’s wrist. Ignoring the protest from Father to be gentler around Izuku.

The green-haired boy didn’t mind at all. Letting himself be dragged away with his two new friends? Brothers? Whatever. Izuku doesn’t remember his past, so he’ll take this as his beginning. Beginning of a new life, new journey.

\--

“...there is where we plant all the nomotatoes!” Asta gestures to the field dedicated to planting. Izuku stares in awe as he looks at the many people harvesting the said plant.

Yuno was slightly impressed, they left early afternoon to go around Hage. It was now later in the afternoon yet the green-haired boy seemed to always be in awe. Eyes full of curiosity and interest at everything they encounter. 

“This is where we get our food right?” Izuku says. He can still feel the faint dryness it left his tongue despite drinking so much water.

Asta nodded “When I become Wizard King...this whole town will be eating steak every day! No more nomotatoes!” he declares with his fist up. Izuku giggling and Yuno sighing.

“You can’t be Wizard King if you don’t have any magic Asta,” Yuno said matter of factly. “I on the other hand…” He lifts his finger to create a small tornado. Making Izuku gasp.

“That’s so cool! I bet you can use it to cut things down! Or maybe whips out of air! That’s a really powerful magic Yuno!” he said excitedly, making little jumps to show that he was.

Izuku realized how silly he must look so he turned away, cheeks flushed out of embarrassment. “S-sorry! I don’t know why but I’d always feel really excited whenever I see the magic,” he said sheepishly, scratching his cheek.

The black-haired boy shakes his head. “It’s okay,” he simply says as he lowers his hand. 

“I totally can Yuno! Just watch!” Asta huffed with his arms crossed. “That reminds me!” he says as he turns to Izuku. “What kind of magic do you have?”

Izuku frowns at that, shaking his head. “I don’t remember...” he trailed off, not noticing the way Yuno had slapped Asta’s shoulder.

“I’ll help you remember then! Before the Grimoire Acceptance Ceremony 4 years from now!” Asta reassures him, putting an arm around Izuku’s shoulder. “Now come on! We’ve yet to see the best thing in this village! The demon skull!” he declares, walking towards the said place with Yuno trailing from behind

Unknowest to the three boys, there stood a frail man watching from a distance. His eyes set on Izuku laughing and interacting with his new friends.

_ This is for the best _ he tries to reason with himself. Picking up the communication device he had on his pocket.

“Yes, yes young Izuku’s alright…” he said softly, turning his head as he overheard a conversation with two people dressed in robes- travelers who came to Hage to find something. 

_ “Have you heard? That godforsaken Kingdom was buried underground. The Wizard King helped with the attack…” _

_ “Really? I heard the kingdom wasn’t blessed with any mana. Poor them” _

_ “Poor? More like good riddance...who knows it might spread. Not to mention they might’ve tried to take over the Clover Kingdom to steal our mana...Thank god for the Wizard King and Magic Knights..”  _

The blonde had clenched his fist, swallowing any anger and rage he had in him knowing it wasn’t worth it. They didn’t know the truth nor did they have any right to say those things over something they didn’t understand. How many of his comrades, innocent civilians, Na-

“Yagi? Oi, Yagi!” The person from the other line broke his train of thought. 

Yagi had blinked profusely, letting out a sigh. “Sorry. It looks like word had spread here in Hage about last night” he muttered, clenching the device.

He heard him gruff. “Yeah, the capital is throwing this whole celebration about it,” he whispered, to avoid being heard Yagi assumes.

“How are the other children?” Yagi dares to ask.

“No.2 is staying with his cousin, I haven’t heard from the others about theirs” He replies.

Yagi nodded in understanding, eyeing, and saw Izuku’s scrunched up face in disgust. Must be something he ate as the ash-blonde boy was laughing at him. 

“Was this the right decision? To make him forget?” 

The familiar tired sigh. “Yagi. Izuku wanted to do this. He knew he knew too much and if he were to let one thing slip, everyone in the kingdom would be after him. Besides, it’s temporary. Once we find out the truth. We can all go back”

The silence stretched between them. Yagi had diverted his attention from the three boys and now onto his quaint little house. A couple had offered him kindness and generosity, letting him stay with them until he got a stable job and someplace else to be in.

“Alright, keep him safe” Is all the blonde says, the term ‘him’ was already understood by both men.

He heard his comrade scoff. “I should be telling you that, old man”

Yagi laughed in amusement. “Let’s all meet soon. Plus Ultra”

“Plus Ultra”


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 months have passed since Izuku had first ended up in Hage. The boy starts figuring out his future but is still stuck with his past. Asta and a series of events decide to help him.

Two months have passed and Izuku is getting accustomed to the way of life here in Hage.

Not that the boy didn’t have one before- at least, he couldn’t remember his early years. Still, doing the chores and living with Father, Sister Lily, and the other kids took time to get used to. Despite that, the boy has gotten a hang of it, he even started accompanying Asta at the demon skull to observe his training.

It was admirable really, Izuku had heard the others expressing their worries over his friend’s ambition to be the Wizard King. Which in all honesty, the green-haired boy understood.

Izuku has grown to admire him. He’s heard countless times people expressing their worry over his ambition. Which Izuku understands and couldn’t blame them really. 

To be a Wizard King, by his understanding, must be able to protect everyone in the kingdom. Most would assume that to do so, you must have a tremendous amount of mana (the source of their magic, he remembers Yuno telling him). Which Asta lacks.

Nonetheless, Izuku could see how hard the ash-blonde’s been working with his rigorous training and his resilience with the many negative comments he’s heard from everyone. Who was he to say that Asta couldn’t do it?

“697...698...699...700! Did you see that Izuku?!” Asta’s boisterous tone screamed through Izuku’s ears. Startling the boy as he blinked profusely.

The green-haired boy nodded profusely. “You’re so cool Asta! That’s a hundred more sets to your previous record!” 

“Mhm! If I keep up this pace, I’ll get my magic soon! And when I do I’ll get my grimoire. Then I’ll become Magic King! I can feel it!” Asta says as he grabs a jug of his moguro leaf juice, the ash-blonde believing that it has the ability to boost magic. 

Izuku couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy. Asta knew what he wanted, his goals, aspirations, and dreams. Most kids in Hage, and, he could safely assume, the entire Clover Kingdom probably wanted the same thing. Maybe not Wizard King, but be a part of the Magic Knights. 

While Izuku, who had no recollection of his past and what he wanted for the future. Sure the idea of being a Magic Knight sounds cool, taking part in protecting the kingdom while being highly regarded and respected by many.

Though, was that what Izuku wanted? Did his old self share the same dream? Did his old self hold a form of resentment against the Magic Knights? Was that why he didn’t cling on to that ambition?

Izuku didn’t even know if he had magic for crying out loud!

Not that he didn’t mind not having any, he enjoyed observing its nature, how it works, its limitations and ways to utilize it. Still, there were so many things the boy didn’t know and it frustrated him so much.

His frustration became apparent as Asta had taken notice, he lightly hit the top of Izuku’s head with a chop of his hand. Making the latter winced in pain due to its strength. “Asta!” he huffed with a frown.

“Why’re you frowning?” he asked with clear concern.

Izuku shakes his head, not wanting to confine just yet with his thoughts and worries. “Nothing heads hurt a little,” he lied, looking up to see that the sky was turning orange. He takes this opportunity to stand up from the log he was sitting on, not wanting to be questioned further. “Let’s head back before it gets dark! I also have to help Father with dinner,” he says, letting Asta follow him back.

Asta frowned as he caught up with Izuku, his friend’s been overthinking for a while now. It’s clear as day that something was bothering him, maybe he remembered something? Whatever it was, it seemed to take up most of Izuku’s time now which could have been instead spent on figuring out how to discover his magic. 

“I heard from Sister that Yuno might arrive home late. The villagers wanted his help to make a home for a new resident” Izuku said as they continued walking. “I think he’s using this opportunity to improve his magic… He’s trying to increase the amount of weight his magic and hold- possibly making his cuts cleaner with all the wood they probably have to chop…” 

The ash-blonde nods to Izuku’s rambling, over the course of 2 months they learned that Izuku had a habit of rambling. Which only worsened when he was introduced to the library, spending his days buried in the hundreds of books whenever he doesn’t accompany Asta to training. 

Nonetheless, Izuku doesn’t waste his breath. Asta and Yuno had taken his rambles to their advantage. Underneath it all were words of advice that could help them improve. Both boys were able to exponentially utilize their abilities over the course of 2 months with Izuku’s help.

“You know Izuku…” Asta said as he was kicking his feet against the ground, moving any pebbles that were in the way. “You’re really smart! You can help the Magic Knights and be like someone who gives advice!” 

Izuku hummed thoughtfully. “I remember them being called ‘strategist’ Asta”

“See! You’re good with words! You should totally be one! You can be my strategist when I become Wizard King!” 

He nodded “Yeah...maybe I wanted to be a strategist for the Magic Knights before...that’s why I’d have this urge to always study and know about Magic!” he says, much louder and more confident.

Asta furrowed his eyebrows “Does that even matter?” 

Izuku glanced at his brother with a frown. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean…” Asta trailed off as he thought of what he’s supposed to say next. “What matters is what you want to be right now, I mean I’ve always wanted to be Wizard King...but why should it matter if that’s what your- er, old self wanted?”

“You make it sound so simple, Asta,” Izuku frowned, the ash-blonde probably wasn’t getting it. Understandable since he’s always known who he was, his past, present, and future. While Izuku only knew of his present since his past was forgotten and holds doubt in his future. 

Asta had huffed “It is that simple you dumb dumb!” Izuku winced at the insult, despite it holding no weight of malice. “I mean, knowing who you were before is cool and all, Yuno and I would’ve liked to know who our parents were. But what matters is what we want now, or else we won’t have time to do it! I mean.. I’m training super hard now to be a Magic Knight in the future and then Wizard King. Sure, I care about my parents but I have my family back at the church! They’re all that matter to me right now…”

Izuku doesn’t know if it was for dramatic effect, but Asta had paused. Probably to catch his breath. Which gave the boy some time to truly digest everything that he said. Asta was right, it was that simple. If Izuku’s only dream was to uncover his past, he won’t have time to do other things that he would want. Whether Izuku likes it or not, he can’t just find all the answers so easily since he doesn’t know where to start. 

“So, what do you want to be Izuku?” Asta asked with a big grin on his face. 

_Strategist_ Izuku’s mind instantly supplied. The boy was moved by the other’s words. Asta wasn’t the brightest, but he always knew what to say to someone he loves, his family.

Izuku’s mind spun around the word. _Strategist. Strategist. Strategist._ This is what he’s meant to be. It made total sense, he loved to help Yuno and Asta all the time. He loves magic, loves to research about it, and gain knowledge from it.

But he felt a tug from his heart as if it were telling him otherwise.

This was so confusing for the boy, but being a strategist is better than- well, having no idea at all. 

From the corner of Izuku’s peripheral, he caught sight of the house Yuno was probably helping out. At first, he ignored it and started to part his lips to give his answer. But instead of saying what he meant to say, Izuku’s body had suddenly moved on its own.

“Watch out!” He screamed, noticing the slight tilt of one of the wooden beams of the house. As one beam tilts, it causes the rest of the foundation to crumble as well. There stood a little girl with white hair, oddly familiar, who must’ve wondered inside the construction site. 

He was running towards the site, questioning as to why no one was there. The boy had thought that he was too late when the wooden beams and pieces had stopped from falling. 

The green-haired boy pants softly, very out of shape unlike Asta as he scooped the girl in his arms and ran away from the site. Not bothering to question how everything was floating until after he was sure she was safe.

He sets her down and crouches to her level. “Are you okay? Were you hurt anywhere?” he asked softly with a grin of the same manner. Izuku was really trying to be gentle, but he probably wasn’t being gentle enough as she suddenly burst into tears.

She was muttering something Izuku couldn’t understand. Unsure what to do, the boy pulls her to a hug and rubs her back. “You’re safe now...don’t worry” he mumbled softly. Izuku pulls away to face her with a reassuring grin. “You don’t need to cry now, cause I’m here!”

Big red eyes that shone with recognition stared back at his green ones. She sniffled while wiping her eyes. Muttering something again.

Izuku tilted his head “What was that?”

With an unsteady voice, she muttered, “Deku...you’re r-really here!”

The green-haired boy furrowed his eyebrows as he let out a soft chuckle. “You must’ve mistaken me for someone else...I’m Izuku” he gently reminded me while he ruffled her hair. 

She shakes her head profusely. “D-deku saved me- and you did too! You’re Deku! My hero!”

_The same pair of red eyes looked at him as if he had just offered the world to her._

_“Don’t worry you know why? Because I’m here!” He cheers and the little girl bursts into tears. Izuku had pulled her into a hug. Softly stroking her hair as he takes in his environment._

_He was surrounded by rubble and they seemed to be in the middle of a neighborhood. There was a crowd ahead of them. With cars and people wearing over the top clothing. All talking amongst themselves as it seemed like they were tending to those who have gotten hurt._

_She hiccuped as he held onto his shirt. “Thank you so much…” she trailed off, and Izuku had realized he had never given her his name._

_Izuku adjusted his hold on the girl. Puffing his chest in pride as he said._

_“You can call me Deku! That’s going to be my future hero name”_

_Another gasp as she wiped her eyes very timidly. “Deku...y-you’re already m-my hero Deku” she unsteadily said, voice broken from all the crying._

_Izuku was sure he was about to cry as well, warmth filling his chest as he nodded thankfully._

_“Thank you so much, that means a lot coming from you…”_

“...Eri” Izuku had nonchalantly said, having to blink profusely as if he was bringing himself back into reality. He almost flinched when he saw that Asta and Yuno were staring at him worryingly, one of their hands placed on both shoulders. It turns out the green-haired boy had been spacing out for 10 minutes.

And Asta being Asta, felt it was appropriate to slap Izuku’s cheek. “Izuku!” he screamed so loudly.

Izuku had yelped, flinching violently as he looked at two of his brothers with a confused look. “Asta! You didn’t have to yell!” he said with a frown.

The Ash-blonde huffed “Well you were looking all funny and didn’t respond!t” he said as if it was the most obvious action to take.

“Are you okay though? What happened?” Yuno asked.

It took a moment for Izuku to answer. 

He shook his head “It was nothing...where’s the little girl? Is she alright?” he proceeded to ask, looking around to see where she went. Only now noticing that there were more people in the construction site now. Whispering among themselves 

Yuno had nodded though judging by the way he scrunched his face a little, he knew that whatever happened to Izuku wasn’t ‘nothing’. “She’s going to be okay, the person who owns this house took her to the church so they can explain what happened,” 

Asta had slapped both of Izuku’s cheeks out of nowhere. “You didn’t tell me you had magic like Yuno! You both must be long-lost siblings!” he said out of excitement, squishing his cheeks which only increased the pain the poor green-haired boy was feeling.

“Wha-? Astha- Ion..” Izuku muffled as he tried to use his arms to swat the ash-blonde’s hands. When he loosened his hold, Izuku rubbed his cheeks with a pout. “What do you mean? Magic? Me?”

Both Asta and Yuno nodded in confirmation.

“All the beams were floating when you saved the girl. Everyone saw it before they all fell onto the ground. You two were the only one there and Eri told us she had some sort of healing magic. It was safe to assume that was your magic.”

Izuku sat there in a state of shock, even when Asta had tackled him as he started gushing about this new development. He had magic...he had magic! And a real useful one at that! He could hold up multiple wooden beams at once for crying out loud...strange. If his weight capacity was this much now, what more when he decides to train with it! He should run a few tests... 

He blinks profusely as he catches himself spacing out again. The boy glances at his two brothers, letting Asta pull him up when Yuno says that they should head home.

Izuku protests, saying that he should at least clean up the mess he created, to which one of the men there had politely declined. “Don’t worry about it kid! It wasn’t your fault! We should be the one apologizing actually...we were the one making the house after all,”

Both Asta and Yuno knew that Izuku was stubborn like them and that he was going to keep on protesting and insisting that it was his fault. Thus they dragged him away before he could even say another word.

“This is so cool! Sooner or later, I’ll gain my magic next, and then Yuno and I can become a Magic Knight, with me being Wizard King of course! And Izuku as our strata...stra- strategist!” Asta excitedly babbled as they walked their feet on the dusty pathway that led to the church.

“We all know _I’m_ becoming Wizard King, Asta,” Yuno said in the same bored voice as if he was tired of making the same argument over and over again. 

Asta squawked at him. “You can’t say that like you’re so sure it’ll happen!”

“Because it probably will,” Yuno said nonchalantly. 

Izuku giggled at their antics “I’m sure you both have equal chances in becoming Wizard King!” he reassured the two boys as he came to an abrupt stop. “Actually…” he trailed off, making both boys turn their attention to him.

The green-haired boy titled his head, he’ll have to investigate more who Eri is. She had triggered something in Izuku to remember that specific moment in his life. Maybe she knew who he was before Hage. This all felt like a dream really, he had only been here for 2 months and he finally had some sort of clue of his past. 

He used to be a hero! Hero of some sort, at least that’s what Eri said…

“I’ve been thinking about this a lot and I thought of wanting to be a Magic Knight too… n-not Wizard King of course! That’s reserved for you two to fight over...but I really want to be a Magic Knight with all of you! Saving E- the little girl might have motivated me to become one…” he said with a sheepish grin. Feeling his eyes getting all misty when Asta tugged his wrist. 

“We all will be Magic Knights together and show the world never to underestimate orphans like us!” The boy said enthusiastically, Izuku turning to see Yuno forming a small smile as he nodded in the same manner.

Izuku felt his heart swell, nodding profusely as tears started leaking out of his eyes.

“Izuku! You’ll never be a Magic Knight if you always cry like that!” Asta scolded as they continued their journey back to their home.

Yuno huffed “I’m telling father you made him cry,” he said making the other groan in annoyance.

“I did not! You liar!” 

“We all saw it, he cried after you said something. It makes sense for you to be the reason why he cried.”

“Yuno!” 

Izuku wiped his tears frantically as wet chuckles escaped his lips. He couldn’t have asked for better people to be with. The boy was so grateful to have ended up in Hage with them and everyone else at the church.

What does he want to be? A Magic Knight, a hero, then maybe he could find out more about who he was along the way. 

\--

They were sitting on a bench in a lush and green area. Gentle winds that blew their hair, having been sitting in silence for the past few minutes now.

Fanzell had no idea why he had agreed to sit with the boy. Two months have passed and both have barely acknowledged each other. Only quick conversations about what they were to eat or if they needed something from the other. 

“Is there a reason why you wanted to sit with me today?” he had awkwardly asked. The man was great with kids, no doubt about that. Considering what his career as an instructor in the diamond kingdom’s facilities entailed. 

But talking to this boy proved to be very challenging to him. Perhaps it was the fact that he knew what this boy had endured. Wars were hard enough, knowing that the land you’re taking was from innocent people who had their own life, their own families. 

Having a kingdom completely wiped out though was another story.

“I just had...questions,” the boy quietly said, eyes glued to his hand while blinking profusely. Paying no mind to how the older was probably feeling at his actions.

“Questions?” the older questioned, trying to make it sound light and friendly. Slightly confused and nervous at what his question might be since it might be something he couldn’t answer. 

It took another minute, probably because the boy wanted to gather his words so that his question made sense. “Do you like what you do?” 

Fanzell blinked profusely at his question, eyebrows furrowed as he titled his head. Offering an awkward chuckle. “I don’t exactly know what you mean, Shouto,” a small grin forming on his lips.

Shouto turned his head and looked up. Gray and blue heterochromatic eyes staring at blue. The older tried his best not to flinch at the sight of the boy’s scar that took up almost half of his face. He had yet to ask as to how he had gotten it, feeling that it might resurface unpleasant memories for him. 

“Do you like what you do? You’re job. As a commander and instructor…” 

Oh. Fanzell didn’t necessarily know how to answer that. He broke eye contact with Shouto, looking up as he had a thoughtful expression on. To look like he was deep into thought. “That’s definitely a hard question…” he started, but he was quickly interrupted by the boy.

“It shouldn’t be a hard question if you like what you do,” Shouto had pointed it out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “...’zuku told me once that. When he asked me if I liked my brother,” 

The older one made a thoughtful hum. “You didn’t like your brother?” he diverted the subject, watching in amusement as the boy shook his head profusely.

“He always messes up my hair,” Shouto said with furrowed eyebrows, corner of his lips curled into a frown, and flattening his half-white and half-red hair to express his annoyance over the action. 

Fanzell couldn’t help but let out a fond chuckle at that. “Siblings are like that, it’s how they show that they care.”

“Zuku wasn’t like that…” Shouto protests softly. 

“Are you and this Zuku brothers?” Shouto had, on multiple occasions, mentioned this Zuku under his breath whenever he thinks that no one can hear him. 

_‘Zuku wouldn’t want me to be this scared…’_

_‘I hope Zuku had eaten too…’_

_‘Zuku promised that we’ll see each other soon..’_

“No...he was my first friend,” Was Shouto’s reply. This was all very surprising to Fanzell, was the boy easing up to him? What made him gain the courage to talk about this so casually to him. Him of all people.

To make it seem like he wasn’t ignoring the boy, the older hummed. “I’d love to hear more about him then… he sounds very lovely,”

For a second, he swore that Shouto had brightened at the offer. Like he was excited to talk about someone special to him. But at the same time, he quickly deflated. His happy expression soon turned into cold and calculating.

Fanzell didn’t know that an 11-year-old boy could look like that until now. Kids were something else these days. 

“Why? Do you want to hurt him? I won’t tell you anything about him. Nothing.” he said as he wiggled off of the bench so he could stand up. “I promised him...everyone promised him…” he said softly as he walked away. Probably back to his room at the facility where he can rest. 

This left Fanzell Kruger alone on the bench. Letting out a long sigh as he stood up and stretched his limbs. Kids like Shouto were complicated and confusing. Which made it all the more worrying for him. 

He too walks back to rest, completely forgetting to answer the boy’s original question. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It has been 2 months since I updated this fic. I apologize! A lot has been happening to both my personal life and where I live. I hope that you all are well! This chapter has yet to be beta-read so please forgive me if there any grammar mistakes and such. 
> 
> Here we discover Izuku's 'magic' yayayay
> 
> Shouto helps out with training and is trying to come to terms with his fire odilkjsdf.
> 
> I have [tumblr](https://sunnytheshine.tumblr.com/) now! Also, catch me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bakugrrrrr) if you also want. Feel free to scream with/at me.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, thank you for reading!


End file.
